


Not All Bad

by AussieWriter1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not a romantic fic fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scabior survived the fall during the Battle of Hogwarts, and he comes across a certain brunette in the castle. Can be read as one-sided Scabior/Hermione, but more about his discovery of some light inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wasn't sure about posting this at first, but I decided why the hell not. This is an AU, as Scabior survives the fall. So yeah, the characters present and mentioned in this story aren't mine, but the property of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

Scabior sprinted through the halls he once called home, tossing spells all over, not really caring who he hit, be it friend or foe. As he felt his feet begin to ache (he really should have worn different shoes for a profession that involved so much running), the Snatcher flew around a corner, almost at the courtyard. That was where he could sense the most action taking place, and boy after that fall he had just had, where he’d barely managed to apparate before he’d hit the ground like so many of his former colleagues, Scabior was thirsty for blood.

Just before he reached the main doors, a familiar and delightful smell swept it’s way into his sensitive nostrils. Scabior slammed to a halt, taking a deep sniff in order to distinguish the heavenly scent from the blood and sweat emanating from fighters around him. There, on the other side of the corridor, was a woman also looking to gain entrance to the courtyard, probably aiming to get beyond it. She had her back to him, but by God there was no mistaking her. It was the girl from the forest, the one with - ah there he is. Engaged in a fierce duel with a couple of Death Eaters stood Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, a determined spark dancing in his eyes. The fight was occurring on the edge of the open space, meaning that the woman was attempting to follow him. But like her famous friend, she was also throwing and deflecting spells at a hooded figure. 

Scabior, entranced and not able to believe his luck, stood silent as he watched her quickly disarm and stun her opponent. Feeling that it was now or never, the Snatcher ran forward.

“Hello, beautiful.”

The shocked look in her eye was to be expected, but Scabior thought it suited her well. It allowed a deeper look into her chocolate orbs, behind which he could see the wheels turning. He guessed she was trying to work out how she could get around him easily and catch up to Potter.

“You-“

Before the woman could continue, one of those damn giants the Dark Lord had brought with him collapsed, causing the ground to literally shake beneath them. As they both stumbled, Scabior cursed the stupid thing, as it had cut off the woman’s elegant and captivating voice. However, as he twisted slightly to see where exactly it had landed, his eyes accidentally found Potter once again. He had stunned his two previous foes, and was looking around wildly, obviously searching for his companions. 

Staring back at the beauty before him, the man’s choice became clear. Scabior had done nothing noble his whole life, and he hadn’t planned to start anytime soon. But seeing the desperation on the woman’s face, and knowing who she stood beside, he felt his thoughts become pure for the first time. He couldn’t do anything to stop the darkness that was rising with the Dark Lord, but she could. Or at least, she could help the man that could. With every ounce of self control he had, Scabior managed to utter a few words he never thought he’d say.

“Go. Help him."

The woman’s jaw dropped almost comically, as she stared at the man who’d once appeared as though he wanted to exact unspeakable things upon her and her body. Her muscles were still tense, as though not sure if the fight she’d been expecting really wasn’t going to happen. But as Scabior stood there, his wand lowered, realisation dawned on her perfect features. He was letting her go.

Not wanting to waste any more time, or perhaps scared he would change his mind, the woman started off quickly towards the yard. Before she could escape him completely, however, Scabior’s arm shot out to grab hers. The woman’s face became filled with a fury akin to a thousand cornish pixies, and her other arm rose to jam her wand under his chin. Speaking quickly so she wouldn’t blast his face off, Scabior managed to ask the one question that had been burning at the back of his mind since that night in the woods. The first night he’d smelled her perfume.

“Wait, love. What’s your name?”

Confusion clouded her beautiful face, and suspicion filled her eyes. Despite this, despite the battle and despite the quest she still had to complete, she stopped to answer.

“Hermione. And you?”

“Scabior.”

The woman - Hermione - nodded briefly. After a few short beats of his neglected heart, although it felt at lot longer to the Snatcher, Hermione pulled away from him, and turned to join her friends. Scabior watched her go, knowing that he would never see her again.

And if he threw a rather unsavoury spell at the Death Eater chasing after her, causing his body to slam with a sickening crack against the wall, well then no one would ever know.

And if, a few years later, when Hermione was first beginning her career in Magical Law Enforcement, she found herself erasing his name off a Wanted List on her desk, well then no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. Aha, hope you liked it, please leave a comment about what you thought, be it good or bad. The line at the beginning about not wearing appropriate shoes comes from a Nick Moran interview (the actor who player Scabior), where he said that his feet killed him during the forest chase scene in DH1. I couldn't help but add it! Finally, Hermione's end may seem strange, but I'd like to think that Scabior survived the battle and settled down in a forest cabin somewhere. If he was causing any trouble, Hermione would never get rid of his name, but he wasn't, so she was able to repay the favour of him letting her go during the Battle. So yeah, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
